eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter of Stars
|year = 2014 |previous = You and Me |next = Time to Shine |position = 13th |points = 64 |image = |semiplace = 4th |semipoints = 92 }} Hunter of Stars was the Swiss entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Sebalter. First released in December 2013, it was revised and re-mastered for single release on March 23, 2014. It is also the lead single of his debut solo album Day of Glory, released on January 5, 2015. The song is largely inspired by Sebalter's experiences while on a road trip in the United States in the summer of 2013. The memorable whistle on the track came about due to having no instrument with him - he had recorded the whistle on his phone (the melody was originally to be played on the violin) and it stuck upon his return to Switzerland. The video for the song was shot over three nights in March 2014 at the Hotel Splendide Royal in Lugano. The song qualified from the second semi-final in 4th place, Switzerland's first qualification in 3 years. In the final it was performed 20th following Spain and preceding Hungary. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th with 64 points, the country's best finish in nearly a decade. The song later won the 2014 World Cup of Music, an online tournament hosted by Canada's CBC Music, winning the final with 94% of the vote. The instrumental version of the song was also featured in the "Pets in Vienna" short during the first semifinal of the 2015 contest. Lyrics Looking for a candidate You have an option, only one choice Sipping my drink, looking around There is so much beauty, oh yes we can And yet, self-confidence is a fragile concept That often fades away in the night There it comes, that unwanted guest There's no place for you tonight Want me to go, want me to go Cause you think I'm lying, cause you think I'm lying No, open the door Cause tonight I cannot go hunting for stars, no no Like an evil satellite Twisting the truth and leaving us alone In this mad and moody world Society without love And I state my heart has been well-trained I'm gonna be your candidate I am the hunter, you are the prey Tonight I'm gonna eat you up Want me to go, want me to go Cause you think I'm lying, cause you think I'm lying No, open the door Cause tonight I cannot go hunting for stars I press my nose to the glass It's raining outside, it's raining outside I would like to storm in Roar like a lion, roar like a lion But I fear your judgment, I fear your judgment I'm so wet, I'm dirty I fear your judgment, I fear your judgment It's me, and my imperfection Want me to go, want me to go Cause you think I'm lying, cause you think I'm lying No, open the door Cause tonight I cannot go hunting for stars, no no Want me to go Cause you think I'm lying, cause you think I'm lying No, open the door Cause tonight I cannot go hunting for stars, no no Want me to go Cause you think I'm lying, cause you think I'm lying No, open the door Cause tonight I cannot go hunting for stars, no no Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:Switzerland Category:21st Century Eurovision Videos